staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Marca 2007
06:15 Warto kochać - odc. 17; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 5 Prawda 08:00 Daniel - taniec czy futbol (DANIEL - TANZEN ODER KICKEN); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 08:15 Fifi - Pomocnice Trzmielika odc. 5 (Bumble gets a makeover); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Jak błaznował Błazenek 08:30 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci 09:00 Lippy and Messy - Tasteland; język angielski dla dzieci 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 56; program dla dzieci 10:05 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Rosita w Meksyku (Bon appetit les enfants.Rosita en Mexico); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:25 Teleranek - studio 10:35 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Zmiany odc. 1 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Changes ep. 1); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 5 Prawda 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:35 Długie łodzie Wikingów (The Long Ships) 120'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, JUGOSŁAWIA (1963) 15:40 Odwiedziny w Senegalu; film dokumentalny 16:05 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - finał lutego; teleturniej 18:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Ten drugi raz; serial TVP 18:40 Oczywiście - odc. 3; widowisko 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Chmurko, chmurko uciekaj. odc.49 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Ranczo - odc. 12 - Honor gminy; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Uczta kinomana - Czas Apokalipsy: Powrót (Apocalypse Now: Redux) 193'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1979) 01:35 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Jej powrót 63'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:15 Smak Europy - Ojcowizna... 06:30 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 114 Chwilowy kryzys; serial komediowy TVP 06:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 115 Kredyt zaufania; serial komediowy TVP 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 837 Znak pokoju; telenowela TVP 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 475; serial TVP 08:40 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.15 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Confiteor" 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Andrzej Sikorowski 09:40 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.10; serial dokumentalny TVP 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Sawanna; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Równik - Andyjski paradoks-odc.5 (Equator- Paradox of the Andes) - (txt str.777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Uzdrowiskowy smak (196) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Królowie Słońca (Kings of The Sun) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1964) 13:55 SMACZNE GO! - Na dobry początek ; magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Familiada - odc.1381; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 839 Sukces sołtysa; telenowela TVP 15:00 SMACZNE GO! - Na dobry początek ; magazyn kulinarny 15:05 Duże dzieci - (65); talk-show 15:55 SMACZNE GO! - Na dobry początek; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 285 Gasnąca gwiazda; serial TVP 17:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 18:00 Program lokalny 18:15 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 5; widowisko 18:40 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (43); talk-show 20:05 SMACZNE GO! - Na dobry początek ; magazyn kulinarny 20:10 Imperium Tygrysa - Cz 1/2 (L'Empire du Tigre) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:27 Kronika PŚ we florecie kobiet - Dwór Artusa PKO BP Puchar Świata we florecie kobiet GDAŃSK 2007 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Grzechy polskie - (5) Gniew; widowisko publicystyczne 23:25 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (2); program muzyczny 23:55 Portret rodzinny we wnętrzu (Gruppo di famiglia in un interno); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1974) 01:50 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:10 P�kowniki - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: BKS Aluprof Bielsko - Bia�a - Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna ( studio ) 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 P�kowniki - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:20 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:45 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:10 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Zako�czenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:10 P�kowniki - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierz�, w�tpi�, szukam; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Znaki czasu, Info 07:50 Nowina, Info 08:00 Dziedzictwo, Info 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Zdarzenia na bis, Info 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: BKS Aluprof Bielsko - Bia�a - Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna ( studio ) 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Magia przyrody, Info 17:00 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Panorama Lubelska 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Reporterzy TVP 3 zapraszają, Dokument 18:30 Transmisja sportowa, Relacja 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 P�kowniki - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama Lubelska 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn sportowy, Magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:50 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:20 M�odzie� kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:45 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:10 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 02:00 Zako�czenie dnia thumb|left 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 09:55 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:55 Asterix podbija Amerykę - film animowany reż. Gerhard Hahn, wyk. Niemcy/ Francja/ W. Bryt./ USA 1994 12:30 Agent XXL - komedia reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Nia Long, Paul Giamatti, Jascha Washington, Terrence Dashon Howard, Anthony Anderson, Ella Mitchell USA 2000 14:45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - serial sensacyjny USA 2005 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Prawo miasta - serial kryminalny reż. Krzysztof Lang, Polska 2007 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 05:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy thumb|left 06:00 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania serial komedia stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn stereolive 10:55 Kawa na ławę magazyn stereolive 11:50 Jak uratowano Dziki Zachód film rodzinny stereo 13:45 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy stereo 14:45 Niania serial komedia stereo 15:20 Co za tydzień magazyn stereo 15:50 Zielone drzwi magazyn stereo 16:20 Junior film komedia stereo 18:30 Hela w opałach serial komedia stereo 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny stereo 19:25 Sport stereolive 19:35 Pogoda stereolive 19:45 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami 5 program rozrywkowy stereo 21:55 Kuba Wojewódzki program rozrywkowy stereo 22:55 Superwizjer magazyn stereo 23:30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn stereo 00:45 Inferno film sensacyjny stereo 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Uwaga! thumb|left|100px 05:10 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 05:35 Telesklep 07:35 Na osi program motoryzacyjny stereo 08:10 Seans filmowy (TVN7) interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereolive 09:05 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 09:35 Siostrzyczki serial komedia stereo 10:00 Wyspa skarbów film przygodowy 12:40 Moja krew program rozrywkowy stereo 13:40 Łowcy koszmarów serial S-F stereo 14:40 Kochane kłopoty serial obyczajowy stereo 15:35 We Dwoje program rozrywkowy stereo 16:50 Sknerus film komedia stereo 19:10 Inwazja serial S-F stereo 20:10 Piekielna głębia film sensacyjny 22:20 Dowody zbrodni serial kryminalny stereo 23:20 Przypadkowa dziewczyna film komedia stereo 01:20 Nocne igraszki thumb|left|101px 06:00 "Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 428; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.10 - Geniusz Eugeniusz; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Marcina w Jeleniej Górze 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15* - Fartowny dzień; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Biografie - Holoubek - portret aktora; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Sława Żywca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mój pierwszy raz - (34); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 429; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.13 - Królewska rakieta! (Le petit Roi Macius, Une fusee Royale ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Defekt - odc. 9/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mój Dekalog - Jerzy Połomski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Stańko w Fabryce Trzciny; koncert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (6) Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 429; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.13 - Królewska rakieta! (Le petit Roi Macius, Une fusee Royale ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Defekt - odc. 9/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15* - Fartowny dzień; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Biografie - Holoubek - portret aktora 69'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy program rozrywkowy stereo 06:30 Sporrrt magazyn stereo 07:00 Prawdziwe Maszyny magazyn stereo 07:30 Vitadierct 08:00 Wędkarstwo - Męskie hobby magazyn stereo 08:30 Grand Prix na torze program motoryzacyjny stereo 09:00 Gadżet 2 - Laboratorium magazyn stereo 09:30 Operacja Tuning program motoryzacyjny stereo 10:00 Szybcy i Stylowi program motoryzacyjny stereo 10:30 Monster House 2 serial inne stereo 11:30 28 sekund serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 12:00 Prawdziwe Maszyny magazyn stereo 12:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy program rozrywkowy stereo 13:00 Top Gear 14:00 Zakup Kontrolowany 3 program motoryzacyjny stereo 15:00 Monster House 2 serial inne stereo 16:00 Auto Mundial magazyn stereo 16:30 Automaniak Max program motoryzacyjny stereo 17:30 28 sekund serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 18:00 Wędkarstwo - Męskie hobby magazyn stereo 18:30 Toolbox magazyn stereo 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat magazyn stereo 19:30 Monster House 2 serial inne stereo 20:30 Prawdziwe Maszyny magazyn stereo 21:00 Top Gear 22:00 Sporrrt magazyn stereo 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat magazyn stereo 23:00 Auto Mundial magazyn stereo 23:30 Gadżet 2 - Laboratorium magazyn stereo 00:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy program rozrywkowy stereo 00:30 Turbo granie program rozrywkowy stereolive 02:30 Operacja Tuning program motoryzacyjny stereo 03:00 Prawdziwe Maszyny magazyn stereo 03:30 Toolbox magazyn stereo 04:00 Gadżet 2 - Laboratorium magazyn stereo 04:30 Grand Prix na torze program motoryzacyjny TVN 24 06:00 Nieruchomości 06:15 Progr@m 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:00 Serwis informacyjny niedziela na żywo 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 Loża prasowa 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:10 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro 23:30 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót informacji powtórki 00:05 Bilans tygodnia 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:35 Multikino 01:00 Skrót informacji 01:05 24 godziny 02:00 Loża prasowa 02:40 Firma 03:00 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie dnia 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 04:00 Kawa na ławę 04:40 Nieruchomości HBO 06:30 Stracić wszystko 08:05 Na planie 08:30 Piękny bokser 10:25 Empire Falls 12:15 Zobacz w HBO 12:45 Czarna książeczka 14:30 Sezon rezerwowych 16:25 Barbershop II: Z powrotem w interesie 18:10 Zobacz w HBO 18:40 Gwiezdne wrota 19:25 Gwiezdne wrota 20:10 Deuce Bigalow: boski żigolo w Europie 21:30 HBO na stojaka! Gdzie diabeł nie może 22:00 Deadwood 22:55 Suspect Zero 00:35 Empire Falls 02:00 Narodziny 03:40 Zobacz w HBO 04:20 Barbershop II: Z powrotem w interesie HBO 2 06:30 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka 08:30 Cinema, cinema 08:55 Uśmiech losu 10:40 Ojczym panny młodej 12:15 I żyli długo i szczęśliwie 14:00 Piękne mleczarki 15:30 Czerwone jak niebo 17:10 Zupełnie jak miłość 18:55 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka 21:00 Tajemnica przeszłości 22:35 Na tropie zła 00:20 Wiara ojców 01:50 Szara ciężarówka w kolorze czerwonym 03:35 Na planie 04:05 Rytm to jest to! Canal + 05:35 Persona non grata 07:30 Joey 08:00 Geldof w Afryce 08:40 Kevin sam w domu 10:45 Łapu capu ekstra 11:20 Titanic 14:35 Tego pytania usłyszeć nie chciałam 15:05 Kontrola gniewu 16:40 Gwiezdne wojny V Imperium kontratakuje 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey 20:00 Dublerzy 22:00 40-letni prawiczek 00:00 Miasto gniewu 01:55 Dziewiąty dzień 03:30 Kłopotliwy gość 04:55 Tajemniczy samuraj Canal + Film 05:30 Strażnik Teksasu Próba ognia 07:00 Operacja "Koza" 08:35 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Geldof w Afryce 11:35 Mieszkanie numer 12 13:05 Ars longa 13:15 King Kong 16:20 Smak życia II 18:30 Paradise Now 20:00 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem 21:30 36 23:20 Dublerzy 01:15 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady 03:15 Dziewiąty dzień Eurosport 05:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Bieg mężczyzn na 50 km ze startu wspólnego 08:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island 2. przejazd 08:45 Eurosport Buzz Snoop Doggy Dogg 09:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sapporo Bieg mężczyzn na 50 km ze startu wspólnego 10:00 Puchar Świata w Kranjskiej Gorze Slalom mężczyzn 1. przejazd 10:45 Puchar Świata w Tarvisio Supergigant kobiet 12:15 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 13:15 Puchar Świata w Kranjskiej Gorze Slalom mężczyzn 2. przejazd 13:45 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Birmingham 3. dzień 14:15 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg mężczyzn na dochodzenie 15:00 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Birmingham 3. dzień 18:00 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 18:30 Puchar Świata w Lahti Bieg mężczyzn na dochodzenie 19:00 Winterpark Weekend 19:30 Fight Club K1 World Max 21:30 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Birmingham 3. dzień 22:30 O. Maskajew P. Okhello Walka w wadze ciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Moskwie 00:00 Hatsu Basho 01:00 Winterpark Weekend Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:00 Turniej ATP w Las Vegas Półfinał 10:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island 1. przejazd 10:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island 11:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Phillip Island 2. przejazd 12:00 Ticket To Ride Tour w Oslo 13:00 THW Kiel MKB Veszprém KC Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinał rewanż 14:00 Turniej ATP w Las Vegas Półfinał 15:00 FC Barcelona-Cifec SG Flensburg-Handewitt Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinał rewanż 16:00 THW Kiel MKB Veszprém KC Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinał rewanż 17:00 TAU Ceramica Vitoria Baskonia Unicaja Malaga Liga hiszpańska sezon zasadniczy 18:30 New York Dragons Dallas Desperados Arena Football League halowy futbol amerykański 20:00 Philadelphia Wings Rochester Knighthawks National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 21:30 Eurosport Buzz Snoop Doggy Dogg 22:00 VfL Gummersbach CBM Valladolid Liga Mistrzów ćwierćfinał rewanż 23:00 Turniej ATP w Las Vegas Finał 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 03:00 Wiadomości Extreme Sports Channel 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Berlin 08:00 Winter Gravity Games 09:00 Gen:/ / ex Polska 09:30 Gen:/ / ex Polska 10:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Ski 2 11:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Ski 3 12:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Ski 4 13:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Ski 5 14:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Ski 6 15:00 Rebel Events Mountain Sports Round Up 15:30 Rebel Events Canadian Mountainbike Talent 16:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Hiszpania 17:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Ski 4 18:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 19:00 Gumball 3000 2005 19:30 Gumball 3000 2006 20:00 Ticket to Ride O'Neill Snowboard Jam 20:30 X Air 2006 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gumball 3000 2006 01:00 Ticket to Ride O'Neill Snowboard Jam 01:30 Free Ride Revolution 02:30 The Dudesons 03:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 04:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship Canal + Sport 05:05 AC Milan Chievo Werona Liga włoska 07:00 Wstęp do meczu 07:15 Kolporter Korona Kielce Arka Gdynia Orange Ekstraklasa 09:20 Liga+ 10:45 FC Liverpool Manchester United Liga angielska 12:45 AS Saint-Etienne Olympique Lyon Liga francuska skrót meczu 14:10 Wstęp do meczu 14:30 Górnik Zabrze Wisła Kraków Orange Ekstraklasa 16:55 West Ham United Tottenham Hotspur Liga angielska 19:00 Liga+ extra 20:30 Sport+ 20:55 Real Madryt Getafe Madryt Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ 00:15 AC Milan Chievo Werona Liga włoska 02:10 Wstęp do meczu 02:30 Górnik Zabrze Wisła Kraków Orange Ekstraklasa 04:45 Liga+ extra Polsat Sport 07:00 Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach latynoamerykańskich Polska Gala Mistrzów Tańca 09:00 Gala boksu zawodowego w Rostocku 11:50 Polska Ukraina Puchar Śląska kobiet 13:30 Puchar Śląska kobiet Wręczenie nagród 13:55 Puchar Niemiec Ćwierćfinały 14:25 Ajax Amsterdam SC Heerenveen Liga holenderska 16:25 Przed sezonem Janusz Kołodziej 16:55 Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach latynoamerykańskich Najlepsze występy 17:55 Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach latynoamerykańskich Gala wieczoru 20:00 Gillette World Sport 20:25 Juventus Turyn Piacenza Calcio 2. liga włoska 22:30 R. Stieglitz A. Berrio Walka w wadze superśredniej o mistrzostwo świata federacji IBF gala boksu zawodowego w Rostocku 23:30 Gala sztuk walki Angels of Fire Polsat 2 05:45 Magazyn sportowy 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 09:25 Jesteśmy 09:50 Post scriptum Jaskinie solne 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Moc grejpfruta 10:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą Tajemnica z przeszłości 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Daleko od noszy Linie papilarne 12:30 Co z tą Polską? 13:15 Dekoratornia 13:45 Magazyn sportowy 16:30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża 17:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 17:25 Jesteśmy 17:50 Post scriptum Jaskinie solne 18:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Moc grejpfruta 18:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą Tajemnica z przeszłości 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Daleko od noszy Linie papilarne 20:30 Co z tą Polską? 21:15 Dekoratornia 21:45 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Doniesienia medyczne 01:00 Samo życie 01:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Gra w ciemno 03:10 Oblicza Ameryki 04:05 Pierwsza miłość 04:40 Interwencja TVN Style 06:00 Wf Ćwiczenia na aktywny początek dnia 07:00 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 07:15 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 07:45 Kto tu teraz rządzi 08:15 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 08:45 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 08:50 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 08:55 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 09:00 Miasto kobiet Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 10:00 Martha Stewart Living. Kuchnia Marty Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 10:30 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko Porady jak dobrze wychować dziecko 11:00 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 11:30 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 12:00 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 12:30 Martha Stewart Living. Kuchnia Marty Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 13:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio Hugh Grant 14:00 Miasto kobiet Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 15:00 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 15:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 16:00 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 16:15 Bądź zdrowa! Praktyczne porady medyczne dla kobiet 16:45 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 17:15 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 17:30 Jak się nie ubierać? Propozycje zmiany stylu 18:30 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 19:00 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 19:30 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 20:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio Hugh Grant 21:00 Nigella gryzie Proste pomysły na wyszukane potrawy 21:30 Biografie Historie słynnych kobiet 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 23:00 Miasto kobiet Ciekawe tematy, interesujący goście, różne punkty widzenia 00:00 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 00:30 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 01:00 Co za tydzień Plotki i relacje z wydarzeń kulturalnych 01:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza Metamorfozy uczestniczek programu 02:00 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 02:15 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 02:30 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 03:00 Ona czyli ja 03:30 Multikino Nowości kinowe 04:00 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 04:30 Co za tydzień Plotki i relacje z wydarzeń kulturalnych Zone Romantica 06:00 Polowanie na milionera 07:00 Polowanie na milionera 08:00 Prawo pustyni 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami Natalia Oreiro 10:35 W pogoni za szczęściem 11:30 Prawo pustyni 13:25 Miłość na sprzedaż 14:20 Miłość na sprzedaż 15:15 Miłość na sprzedaż 16:10 Miłość na sprzedaż 17:05 Miłość na sprzedaż 18:00 Mundoshow International 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! 20:00 Akademia gwiazd 22:00 Anita 23:00 Niewierni 00:00 Prostytutki 01:00 Prawo pustyni 02:40 Akademia gwiazd 04:20 Akademia gwiazd Zone Reality 06:00 Opowieści o narodzinach 06:25 Opowieści o narodzinach 06:50 Opowieści o narodzinach 07:15 Opowieści o narodzinach 07:40 Opowieści o narodzinach 08:05 Opowieści o narodzinach 08:30 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 08:55 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 09:25 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 09:50 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 10:15 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 10:40 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 11:05 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 11:30 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 11:55 Opowieści o narodzinach 12:20 Opowieści o narodzinach 12:45 Opowieści o narodzinach 13:10 Opowieści o narodzinach 13:35 Opowieści o narodzinach 14:00 Opowieści o narodzinach 14:25 Opowieści o narodzinach 14:50 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 15:15 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 15:40 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 16:10 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 16:35 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 17:00 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 17:30 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 18:00 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 18:30 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 19:00 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 19:30 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 20:00 Nowy Jork, wydarzenia 11 września 21:00 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 22:00 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 23:00 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 00:00 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 00:50 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 01:40 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 02:30 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 03:20 Singielki w Nowym Jorku 04:10 Spotkanie ze śmiercią 04:35 Spotkanie ze śmiercią Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku